


Letting Go

by Cosy_Little_Crow



Series: Gundam Pilots Don’t Take Sick Days [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Gross, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, emeto, i love it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosy_Little_Crow/pseuds/Cosy_Little_Crow
Summary: Wufei has been feeling sick for Hours, and when Heero finds him crying over the toilet, he’ll do whatever he can to help his lover feel better.Contains vomit scene
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei/Heero Yuy
Series: Gundam Pilots Don’t Take Sick Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514927
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This contains graphic vomiting and induced vomiting. I’m emetophobic and often write things I’m most afraid of as part of exposure therapy. Hope you enjoy.

Wufei groans and leans over the toilet, elbows resting on the seat, forehead cradled in his hands. He lets out a sick burp and panics when he feels his stomach clench painfully, but nothing comes up. Again. 

It has been hours of this and he knows his phobia has something to do with it. It’s like his brain simply won’t let him just be sick and even with his training and daily meditation he just can’t control it. The phobia is just too much and he fights back a wave of shame at the thought. 

He’s absolutely miserable. He lets himself lean back against the wall and his stomach complains loudly. His stomach is painful and swollen, and it feels heavy, as though he’s swallowed stones. What even started this? The potluck at work? Normally, he would avoid those things, but Sally had insisted on dragging him along. He lets his eyes drift shut as another painful cramp sends a wave of nausea through him. 

A small, panting breath escapes him, then a hiccup and the beginnings of a sob. He just wants this to be over. It isn’t like vomiting is such a big deal. He knows he’ll get relief if he can just let it happen. His hand hovers over his painful belly. He needs relief. 

Suddenly brave, he leans forward over the toilet again and parts his lips. He can do this. Breathe. Relax. Just do it. Wufei’s hands tremble violently as he lets his fingers slip into his mouth and over his tongue. 

The moment they hit the front of his throat he gags and rips his hand away. He dry retches painfully, letting out a genuine sob when nothing comes of the painful spasms in his abdomen and throat. Once he starts, he can’t stop, and he curls in on himself. Arms wrap around legs in an attempt to quell the panic and his forehead rests on the edge of the toilet seat.

In another part of the house they share, Heero leans back in his chair and stretches, his sweatshirt riding up his stomach as he lifts his hands above his head. Finally finished polishing up the code for the latest patch of the popular mmorpg his employer is known for. Pushing back in his rolling chair, he makes his way downstairs for some food before a nap. His schedule has changed, so he’s been stuck sleeping at weird hours to compensate for the way his body handles swing shifts. 

When he enters the kitchen, he finds Wufei’s keys on the kitchen counter. Heero finds it odd and pauses in his search for food to find the man. His bag is on a dining chair next to a half eaten bit of toast. Heero walks out into the small hallway that leads to the laundry, a cramped bathroom, Wufei’s studio, and their shared workout room to find dress shoes haphazardly removed. 

Heero is about to peer into Wufei’s study when he hears a small sound from the bathroom. Turning back, he hears it again. His heart leaps to his throat when he hears the choked sob and wet sounding belch through the thin door. He doesn’t bother knocking and pushes the door wide. 

Wufei is curled up in front of the toilet, head turned toward him and eyes wide. Heero can tell he’s embarrassed, but Wufei doesn’t move to hide his face or tell him to leave. He looks miserable. His stomach lets out a long loud whine and Wufei winces. Heero settles beside him on the floor and places a hand on his partner’s back, rubbing slow circles in an attempt to get him to relax. 

Heero didn’t have to ask to know Wufei was sick. By the looks of it, he hadn’t actually vomited yet, but he was pale and feverish, and his stomach was making awful sounds. He burped and hiccuped between sobs that had slowed since Heero began petting him, but he was still so tense. Heero wasn’t sure what to do to help. Duo usually does this sort of thing. 

Heero shifts, coming to sit splay-legged behind the other man, remembering that Duo always sits behind him when he’s like this. His hands wind around Wufei’s swollen abdomen and he rubs gently over the crisp shirt straining against his bloated tummy. Heero tugs the shirt free from his trousers and unbuttons it halfway. Wufei groans and leans back against him, whimpering against his cheek. 

Heero’s hand resumes its delicate massage of his love’s stomach, pausing when he realizes the belt and trousers are digging in uncomfortably. He carefully undoes the belt, causing Wufei to moan in discomfort as he pulls it tighter to release the closure and then again in relief when Heero pops open his trousers and the zipper slides down on its own. 

“That more comfortable?” Heero asks softly. Wufei nods.

Heero resumes his belly rub, chasing the bubbling he feels inside gently. Wufei lets out burps and groans, occasionally lurching forward to hiccup wetly into the toilet, only bringing up thin strings of mucous. His eyes fill with tears again and he wipes his mouth on his hand, fingers pausing at his lips for a moment before he lets out a frustrated sound and falls back against Heero. 

Another gag brings him forward, almost knocking Heero’s chin with his forehead. Wufei sobs into the toilet. “I just want it over with...please?” He pleads, voice trembling. “Heero?” Wufei sounds desperate and it hits Heero like a ton of gundanium. 

Heero sighs and shifts forward a bit. His hand rests over the too-warm skin of Wufei’s stomach and he counts three fingers up from the man’s navel, pressing in lightly. Wufei groans through a burp and Heero presses more firmly, earning a sharp hiss before his hand is pushed away. 

“This way is the least awful, Wufei. You were almost there.” He sounds a bit impatient, but he doesn’t try again. 

Wufei shifts a bit so he can see Heero through watery eyes. He hesitates, then reaches for Heero, wrapping one arm around his middle and the other over one arm to rest at his chin. He trembles, but seems to relax a little with Heero pressed around him like this. Heero takes a deep, slightly shaky breath and speaks softly against Wufei’s ear. 

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” He asks, pressing a kiss to the man’s temple when he nods. He gently pulls Wufei around so that their eyes meet. 

Wufei is afraid and ashamed in equal measure, and Heero reads it on his face. “Please...I just need this to stop, Heero. I can’t- I couldn’t- I know its disgusting but I’m too... I couldn’t do it myself. I wouldn’t...If I could just make myself-“ He breaks off with a sob, face flushed wit shame. Heero pulls him back firmly, rocking the frightened man gently for a moment. 

“Shh-shh-shh. Its okay, It’s not because this is gross. I just don’t want to hurt you or...make you afraid of me. Now, lean forward and close your eyes. I’ll get it over with as fast as I can.” He lets the arm around Wufei’s belly tighten slightly and the fingers at his chin creep up to already parting lips. 

Once he’s sure the man is calm enough and has gotten a few breaths, he slips his index and middle fingers in, palm pressing firmly to Wufei’s chin. He curls the fingers when he feels Wufei’s throat tighten around them as the man gags harshly and sobs around the fingers in his throat. His body tenses and his eyes are wide, terrified as he clutches Heero’s wrist, but Heero doesn’t remove his fingers. Instead, he presses a kiss to Wufei’s temple again and speaks softly against his ear.

“Almost, almost. You can do it, ‘Fei.” Heero encourages. Heero pushes his fingers further back then, pressing firmly into Wufei’s stomach at the same time. He retches again and Heero feels feels the thick liquid rise around his fingers and spill across the back of his hand into the water below. His partner’s stomach spasms beneath the pressure of the hand on his belly and Heero gently massages small deep circles, easing the waves of sick up and out.

Heero feels awkward, but he’s genuinely proud of his lover when he speaks. “That’s it. Let it happen, let it go. That’s it, love.” He says and nuzzles against Wufei’s ear when he lets out a soft whimper. 

Wufei’s grip is still tight on his wrist, Heero’s fingers still resting loosely in his mouth, just past his teeth as violent heaves bring gushes of hot liquid that splatter into the toilet bowl and down Heeero’s arm, pooling in the loose sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

He tries to remove his fingers from Wufei’s mouth, but the movement causes a new wave of retching, and a small stream of vomit dribbles down to the water below. The gurgling beneath Heero’s hand slows and he releases the pressure, resting his hand protectively over the tender spot. 

Finally, the grip Wufei has on him loosens and releases. He collapses back against Heero’s chest, panting hard. Little hiccuping sobs wrack his tired body for a moment and Heero murmurs softly, trying to remember the sort of things Duo or Winner would say. He uses his clean hand to brush back the little wisps of hair stuck to Wufei’s sweaty face. 

“You’re done. It’s okay. It’s over. You did so well, love. You look a lot less swollen now, too.” He pauses there to slide the clean hand down and over the much less bloated stomach. 

“Feeling better, ‘Fei?” His lover nods and settles against him more comfortably, eyes drifting shut. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep before we can get you cleaned up.” Heero releases Wufei and reaches over to the tub, turning on the taps. He also flushes the toilet and does his best to wipe the vomit off his hand with a towel from the hamper beside them.

“Right. Heero? Thank you. I really do feel better now.” He says, suddenly blushing bright red in spite of his sleepiness.


End file.
